


故人远去，疯狂依旧

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Borderline Insanity, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tim isn't doing well, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 他穿着一件不同的制服在他的警备据点。他不能穿那件引人注目的红黑制服。在夜幕笼罩下的时候，他会穿它。但白雪会让它在秘密行动中的作用消失。Tim趴在雪地里从他有利的位置一直盯着街对面的建筑，而他的保暖制服抵御了寒冷。显然他看不到里面，但他的夜视镜起了作用。直到他发誓他看到一抹红影在绿色的视野中闪现。他把镜片切换成正常模式，但除了一件女人的外套他没有看到任何红色的东西。或许他太长时间没有睡觉了。





	故人远去，疯狂依旧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Still go a Little Bit Crazy Sometimes, but Now I Don't Stay Near as Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807153) by [dancingsweetheart129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129). 



> 更改了原文部分称呼的原因：http://koneldoyouknowwhatyoursinis.lofter.com/post/20109129_12e66bda2

失去Conner是Tim经历过的最痛苦的事情。他想这可能比失去他的父母还要痛苦。

 

因为这实际上让他疯掉了。

 

Dick曾经很多次想让他寻求心理帮助但没成功，但就有一次破例，Tim接受了他的建议。显然，他不可能什么都说出来。但找一个有口皆碑的治疗师谈谈失去的挚友以及如何应对这种情况并不会更糟。

 

Tim告诉Dr. Warner，他是哥谭市的一名牺牲者，因为哥谭市的人总会被害身亡。哥谭到处都是犯罪者，所以这个说法能轻易地骗到对方。而且，他告诉她，他看到了那一切，在街上为他的尸体哭泣。

 

他给了足够多的事实让她可以帮助他。

 

大概够吧，他想。

 

Dr. Warner告诉他他的朋友从未真正离开，Tim会永远记得他，永远把他和他说过的话都记在心里。

 

但是在和Dr. Warner谈过之后，他开始能看得见Conner。到处都能。

 

最开始是在他错过了关于新墨西哥州阿尔伯克基的案子的会谈的时候。那是在一月份，除了一场罕见的暴风雪之外，这不是什么大问题。

 

他穿着一件不同的制服在他的警备据点。他不能穿那件引人注目的红黑制服。在夜幕笼罩下的时候，他会穿它。但白雪会让它在秘密行动中的作用消失。

 

Tim趴在雪地里从他有利的位置一直盯着街对面的建筑，而他的保暖制服抵御了寒冷。显然他看不到里面，但他的夜视镜起了作用。

 

直到他发誓他看到一抹红影在绿色的视野中闪现。

 

他把镜片切换成正常模式，但除了一件女人的外套他没有看到任何红色的东西。或许他太长时间没有睡觉了。

 

_你精疲力尽了，伙计。_

 

Tim紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图把Conner的声音从脑子里赶出去。他必须保持专注，他不能现在开始出现这种状况。

 

但是当他张开双眼，他发誓他看到Conner站在街角，靠在电线杆上，在暴风雪中等着公交车或者是其他什么东西。这个在暴风雪中穿T恤的傻瓜。

 

当他再次眨眼时，幻觉消失了。

 

他累了。他不应该熬这么久的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

下一次出现的时候，他正在开车穿越亚利桑那州，帮Jason做点事情。他们在沙漠的中央寻找一个秘密基地。

 

为什么那些坏人总是选择一些不切实际的地方做秘密基地呢？用一个老旧的地下室或者阁楼之类的东西不好吗？

 

天气酷热难耐，不过Jason向他保证他们很接近地点了。

 

“Jason，无意冒犯，但这次任务实在是太糟糕了。”Tim喘息着，将他的背包扔在滑动的沙地上。他需要喝瓶水然后休息一下。

 

“好吧，下一次我会叫Roy，”Jason翻了个白眼。当他看到Tim钻进袋子里拱来拱去，“扔给我一个。”

 

Tim扔给Jason一瓶水，自己也拿了一个。隔热袋里的水很凉，这很好。因为不想开车穿过这个地狱然后被谁发现，所以他们决定步行，但天啊，这是一个糟糕的选择。Tim喝掉了半瓶水之后又把它塞回了背包。

 

“我要尿尿。”Tim说着，让背包打开着这样Jason也能把他的瓶子放回去了。

 

“反正我还要再看一遍地图。”Jason嘟囔着，从口袋里掏出一张纸把它摊在滚烫的沙子上。

 

Tim赶紧向附近的他看到的仙人掌走过去。他之前好像喝了两瓶水，而且还是最后不要去一个恶棍的老巢尿尿了。他拉开短裤的拉链，眺望着沙漠。这可能是你想象到的最无聊的场景了，因为这里只有沙子和偶然散落在各处的仙人掌。甚至是身处大海中央也比这场景更好。因为没错，纵使四周只有水，但至少还有海洋生物和海水的声音。

 

这里只有热量。炎热的风、滚烫的沙子、灼人的烈日。

 

Tim拉上了短裤的拉链，自言自语地哼着歌。直到看见Conner之后，他才意识到这是Conner最喜欢的歌之一。

 

_来嘛，小罗，这首歌棒极了。你选歌的口味老掉牙了，让我来帮你。_

 

他在跳舞，呃，不是那种真正意义上的跳舞，而是Conner式的跳舞。他从来不在乎自己是不是跳得蠢兮兮的，就像猫王一样扭动着屁股，挺着胸膛，一脸傻了吧唧的样子。这总让Tim哈哈大笑。

 

但节奏不对。

 

事实上，Tim向后退得太快以至于他被自己的脚绊了一下，摔倒在了沙地上。他快速地弹了起来，动作猛烈到听到某种衣服撕裂的声响。但在他猛烈的心跳声下，他没听见。

 

“哇，小鬼，发生了什么？”

 

Jason跑过来蹲在他的身边。

 

“那儿，那儿……”Tim艰难地说着，把手指向沙漠里的——

 

那里什么都没有。

 

“我……我看见……”Tim喘着气，想控制住自己的呼吸。

 

“我觉得你热得开始产生幻觉了，”Jason一边说着一边递给他他的水瓶，“我们休息一会，好吗？”

 

“不用，但是Jason，我……”Tim摇着头，他知道他看到Conner了，他真的看到了，“我看到一些东西了。”

 

“那里什么也没有，Tim，”Jason皱着眉头说，“你看起来脸色真的很苍白，喝点水吧。”

 

Tim点着头，小啜了几口。可能就是因为炎热，这种情况在沙漠里时有发生，海市蜃楼是一种完全合理的解释。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

当他在加利福尼亚的时候，这就绝对不是海市蜃楼了。

 

Cassie想见他，她也处于一个非常艰难的时期。他们约在蒙特雷吃了晚餐，这很不错。他们调侃了Conner做过的事情，调侃着他们自己。这真的是一个很好的转折。

 

是Tim建议他们下到木板路然后买些冰淇淋的。现在回想起来，他基本上希望自己没有那么做过。

 

他们站在木板路上，感受着海风，看着日落。这里真的很平静，而这一次，一切都感觉很好。Tim往嘴里塞着饼干和酸奶冰淇淋的时候，Cassie碰了碰他的肩膀。

 

当他转过头的时候，她靠近他，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下。

 

当她离开的时候，Tim眨了眨眼睛，一时间不知道该怎么办。

 

然后他靠过去，闭上双眼正式地吻了她，这就是他做的所有事了。

 

他不知道这意味着什么，但他的确很喜欢Cassie。也许不仅仅是出于朋友的喜欢，但他当时完全不确定。他有点头脑发热，所以他完全不能清晰地思考问题。

 

当他们再次分开，他瞥过她的肩膀然后看到Conner站在那里，挠着自己的后颈。他撅着小嘴死死地盯着Tim的双眼，然后把目光转向日落。

 

Tim哽住了。

 

他后退了几步，他的冻酸奶掉在了木板路上，而他的双手开始颤抖。那一定是Conner，那一定是他可怜巴巴的狗狗脸。Tim怎么能够这样对他，背着他亲吻Cassie？什么样的好朋友会这么做？

 

“Tim？”Cassie皱着眉头问道。Tim用颤抖的手指向她的身后，她迅速向后回头看了看，然后转回头用困惑的眼神盯着他。

 

Tim眨着眼，摇着头，然后他消失了。

 

“不，不，你一定是在整我，”Tim喃喃自语，伸手扶住他的头，他开始头痛了。

 

“Tim，怎么了？”Cassie谨慎地向前迈了一步问着，“我做错什么了吗？”

 

“没有！”Tim摇着他的头说，“没，没有，Cassie，不是你的问题，我……我只是……”

 

“Tim，你还好吧？你看上去跟见了鬼一样，”她又往前走了一步，而Tim后退了一步。也许他因为自己的所作所为才会看到那些东西。肯定是那样，他看见了一个鬼魂。

 

“我得走了。”Tim下定决心。他必须回到泰坦塔，做一些冥想之类的事情来清空他的大脑，“我很抱歉，Cassie。”

 

“Tim——”她又向前迈了一步，但是他转过身来，从她的身边跑掉了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

他曾经试图告诉别人，但这有多尴尬？在他知道这是怎么回事之前，他都不想告诉别人。他是看到了Conner的鬼魂，还是他只是疯了？他感觉自己实在是太像一个莎士比亚笔下的人物了，这的确证明他的人生就是一部戏剧。

 

一个周末，Bruce派他去乔治亚州参加一个会议，而Tim已经有好几周没看见过Conner了。他也这些天里也没去见Cassie，这让他感觉很糟糕。他告诉过她，他只是有些问题，对亲吻她的事情有罪恶感，感觉自己是在背叛Conner。

 

她表示理解，而且说他可以慢慢来。

 

会议很棒，但是很无聊。Tim最喜欢出差开会的一点就是可以在新的地方闲逛。这并不是关于新鲜感，但他喜欢自己一个人去找一家家庭餐厅独自用餐，享受当一个普通人的感觉。

 

这个特色餐厅卖的是派，而且女服务员说服他说这是当地最畅销的东西。尽管他不喜欢大分量的派，他还是点了一个。这家餐厅坐落在一片桃林的前面，而在Tim和服务员聊天的时候，她告诉他，那些桃树是为了做派、果酱和桃子茶种的。

 

“我怎么和你说的？”她来收盘子的时候问道。

 

“真的太棒了，Lane，谢谢你的建议，”Tim礼貌地说着，“我还要去前面的商店看看，我想我的家人也会喜欢这些甜点的。”

 

“我把你的账单拿来，亲爱的。”她笑容满面地说着，从他身边走向了厨房。

 

Tim转过头盯着窗户外面，看见两个提着篮子的年轻人从树上摘下成熟的桃子。也许他应该买几个新鲜的，它们看上去很好吃。

 

但是，他看见Conner一个人在另一棵树旁，摘下了一个桃子然后咬了它一口。

 

“哦！不要在这。”Tim呻吟着，把他的脸埋在手里，用手掌捂住自己的双眼。在这里，他不想被打搅，他应该享受独处时光。这次甚至连理由都找不到了，寒冷、炎热、罪恶感，他都没有感受到。

 

“你还好吧，亲爱的？”

 

Tim抬起头看着Lane，她把他的账单放在桌子上关切地看着他。

 

“嗯，我很好，”Tim点着头，拿出了他的钱包然后拿出一张五十块拍在桌子上，“真的谢谢你。”

 

他很快从他的位置上匆忙离开，希望慷慨的小费能够分散女服务生的注意力，不让她意识到这个人的精神正在崩溃。

 

但他答应过她，他会去看看那个商店。

 

他真的这么做了，从立式冰箱里拿出一个冷冻派，一罐果酱，还从柜台上的一篮子的桃子里挑了一个。

 

Tim在回到酒店的路上咬了一口桃子。当他这么做的时候，他想象着Conner吃的时候总是让果汁顺着他的下巴流下去。他吃东西的时候真的很邋遢。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

他仍然对Cassie感到抱歉，因此他邀请她参加他在南卡罗来纳州的“出差周末”。

 

Tim告诉Bruce他去的原因有两个，一个是和Cassie论证关于一个泰坦案件的观点，另一个是Wayne公司要在那里买一个小型实验室而他要去检查它。

 

其实还有第三个原因，Bruce不需要知道。

 

Cassie陪他去了实验室，之后他们宣布这栋建筑物的确符合技术要求。然后他们确实跟进了一点那个案子，但很快地把它放在一边了。

 

这意味着周末剩下的时间，他们可以放松一下。

 

“谢谢你邀请我来这里，Tim。”当他们手牵着手走在海滩上的时候，Cassie说道。这里很热闹，孩子们跑来跑去而家长们拿着防晒霜追着他们，但Tim把这些都抛在脑后了。

 

“我想为我之前的行为道歉，”Tim用空着的那只手挠了挠后颈说着，“我从……呃，你知道的，时候就一直过得很艰难。”

 

“我知道，”Cassie点点头，“Tim，我爱过……我爱着Conner，但我们不能因为他的离开就停下脚步。”

 

“我知道，”Tim点着头，抬起头的时候他看到一个穿着卷起来的牛仔裤、光着脚的人。谁会穿着牛仔裤去海滩？

 

Conner

 

Tim看着他直直地站着，看着他在沙子里发现的一个贝壳。当他看见Tim的时候，他挥了挥手然后给了他一个微笑。

 

_我觉得这是一个沙币，酷！_

 

“哦！天哪，别再这样了！”Tim咆哮着，紧紧闭上他的双眼，“你他妈是认真的吗？”

 

“Tim？怎么了？”Cassie用另外一只手抓着他的手臂说着，“怎么回事？”

 

“你他妈只是想在这种时候找我。”Tim低吼着，最终睁开眼睛然后看到Conner已经消失了。

 

“什么？”Cassie问道。她环视四周只看到一个厌恶地盯着他们的母亲，大概是因为他说了脏话。“你到底在说什么？”

 

“我要疯了，”Tim说道，放开了Cassie的手，沿着海滩向停车场里他租的车走去。

 

“Tim，你到底怎么了？”Cassie跟在她后面问着，Tim猛然打开车门然后一屁股坐在驾驶位上，等着Cassie追上来。

 

“我一直能看见Conner。”Tim身体前倾，把头靠在了方向盘上。

 

“呃？”

 

“我抬头看的时候，他就在那儿，无论我在哪，无论什么地方。唯一的解释就是我疯了。”Tim转过头看着坐在副驾驶位上的金发女孩说着。

 

“这就是发生在……”

 

“是的。在加利福尼亚也发生了，还有亚利桑那州和新墨西哥。我想我是疯了。”Tim解释道，然后想起了在乔治亚州的事情，但他没必要再提另外一个地方，他绝对有心理问题。

 

“一般你在做什么的时候会这样？”他们之间沉默了几分钟，Cassie问道。

 

“比方说，”Tim嘲弄地说，“挑水果，跳他蠢得要死的舞蹈，寻找沙币。有的时候我能听到他说话。”

 

“像是听到他在讲话那种听？”Cassie的眼睛眯起来问道。

 

“不，我听到他的声音出现在我的脑子里，”Tim嘟囔着，“如果我用心听他在说什么的话，我就发觉那都是他以前讲过的话。”

 

“然后也许你只是记忆闪回，Tim，”Cassie将一只手放在他的膝盖上说，“也许你应该和我说说这些事情。”

 

Tim点点头，然后说出了一个又一个记忆中的故事。有好笑的，有悲伤的，有蠢的，只有关于Conner的。当他尽可能多地告诉她之后，他们回到了酒店。在他回到房间之前，他给了她一个晚安吻。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tim本来想要去拜访Kent家的，但一上了俄克拉荷马州的高速公路，他就掉头回来了。

 

当然，这当然只是时间的问题。

 

Tim开车穿过草原的时候感觉到有人坐在他的身边，他甚至不用看一眼都知道那是谁。

 

“为什么？为什么你一直这么对我？”Tim问道，对着他的大脑而非任何其他人。

 

_哎哟，我也很高兴见到你，小罗。_

 

“闭嘴，Conner，”Tim咆哮道，“这是什么？是我和Cassie约会的报复吗？是我疯了吗？我应该自己开车去精神病院吗？”

 

_天呀，反应太大了吧？我只是想和我的朋友出去玩玩。_

 

“这不是什么出去玩，Conner，”Tim吼道，“你死了！你还不明白吗？从我身边滚开！”

 

Tim猛然眨了眨双眼，然后他想他最好在愤怒占据他的身体之前把车停下来。

 

当他最终看向副驾驶位的时候，Conner已经走了。

 

“该死的。”Tim呻吟着，用一只手抓着自己的头发。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

当Tim因为Wayne公司去达拉斯出差的时候，他已经完全预料到了。

 

他所在的那间小办公室并不大，但是有足够的余地让他发疯：周一早上，当他走进办公室的时候，Conner坐在办公桌上，翻阅着一份文件。

 

“你现在是要耍我吗？”Tim问道，而Conner抬起头，咧开嘴匆匆一笑。

 

_伙计，你的工作真的好无聊。_

 

“没错，如果这么无聊，那你就滚吧。”Tim咆哮着，摔上门大步走向他的办公桌，“我今天没有时间和你打交道。”

 

_不行，没别的有意思的事情可做了。_

 

“哦！所以这次只是顺路来烦我的。”Tim嘲笑道，坐在他的办公椅上，“不！现在我真的疯了。你不是真的，我是在对自己说话。”

 

_好凶。_

“不，我现在不能这样。”Tim低吼着，闭上眼睛做了几次深呼吸。当他睁开眼睛的时候，Conner已经消失了，只剩下放在原本位置的文件。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

压死Tim的最后一根稻草是他开车驶向布鲁德海文的时候，他看到Conner飞到了他的车前面。他已经很累了，天已经很晚了，还不断下着雨。他还以为他会撞到人就突然转向，直到他意识到这只是他的幻想。

 

“操！”Tim吼道，把车停在高速公路旁边。他受不了了，他完全要疯了。

 

这一次，他没办法控制住流下来的眼泪，他只能让眼泪从眼眶里流下来然后滴落到他的牛仔裤上，浸透到包裹着大腿的布料里面。

 

他是如此、如此地想念Conner。程度比失去任何人的时候都要深。因为没办法处理这种情感，他和Cassie短暂地结束了。对于他敏感纤细的内心来说，失去Conner比任何事情都要糟糕。

 

当有人敲他的车窗的时候，他小小地弹了起来。幸运的是，现在雨停了，只有一点毛毛细雨。

 

当窗户摇下来，Tim看到一个警察用手电筒照进车里。

 

“这里一切都还好吧？”他问道，而Tim抽了抽鼻子。

 

“是的，麻烦您了，长官。”Tim一边用袖子擦着眼睛，一边喃喃说道。

 

“你今晚喝酒了吗？我看你在后面那里转弯了。”这个人问道。

 

“不，先生，我只是今晚过得很糟糕。”Tim说。

 

“嗯，”那人点点头，“这么晚你还能开车吗？”

 

“我……我觉得不能。”Tim摇了摇他的头。他没办法在哭泣、颤抖、精神崩溃的时候开车。

 

“你找得到谁来接你吗？”

 

“嗯，我，呃，我哥哥，”Tim点点头，拿出了他的手机。他找到了他发给Dick的最后一条信息，然后打了个电话，开了扬声器。

 

“Tim，你在路上了吗？”

 

“Dick，我需要你来接我。”Tim抽了抽鼻子说，“我在I-75公路上，在通往华盛顿到摩尔街的出口之间。”

 

“一切都还好吧？”

 

“嗯，一切都好。”Tim点点头，在又一滴眼泪留下来的时候他擦了擦眼泪，“我只是觉得我现在不应该开车。”

 

“好，我准备出发了。坚持住，孩子，我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”Tim在挂断电话之前说，“我真的很抱歉，长官。”

 

“真的没事吧，孩子？”警官问道，而Tim愣了一会，又摇了摇头，“发生了什么？”

 

“我只是这段时间过得很艰难，”Tim抬起头，试着努力控制住自己的眼泪，“在哥谭市的一次袭击中，我失去了我最好的朋友，我只是没办法处理好。”

 

“听到这个消息我很难过，”警官说着，“在你哥哥来接你之前，你在这里没问题吧？”

 

Tim深呼吸了一口气，瞥了一眼天桥和下面的马路。

 

“不，”Tim摇摇头，“我想您应该留下来。”

 

“没问题，孩子，只要你开口，”警官点点头，倚在了车外。

 

Dick出现的时候Tim和这个警官都坐在他车子的后备箱上。来的是Jason的摩托车，而Tim的两个哥哥都从停在警车后面的摩托车上下来了。

 

“操，下一次你骑的时候，把你他妈的头从我肩膀上挪开。”Jason对着年长的那个人咆哮着。

 

“Dick！”

 

Tim一看到他的哥哥们就振作了起来，而Dick跑了过来，他仍然穿着自己的警察制服。他又感觉自己崩溃了，眼泪又一次充满了眼眶。

 

“Tim，发生了什么？”Dick把男孩紧紧揽到怀里，让他的头挨着自己的胸膛。

 

“我看到他突然转向，靠边停车，就像过来看看他，”警官说道，“你开车送他回家？”

 

“当然，谢谢你。”Dick对着警官点着头，而Jason绕过车和他们一起站在高速公路旁边。

 

“他到底怎么了？”Jason皱着眉头问道。Tim在Dick的怀抱里喃喃说着什么，两个哥哥交换了一下眼神。

 

“你得大声点说，孩子，我听不见，”Dick说道，而Tim后退了一点点，擦了擦眼泪。

 

“我想Conner，”Tim啜泣着说，“我受不了了，Dick，让我怎么好受一点吧。”

 

“噢，噢，噢！”Dick咕哝着，又把Tim抱住。甚至Jason也放了一只手在他的背上，环顾了一圈好像担心有人看到这一小会他在关心人。“好吧，我明白了。我送你回家，好吗？”

 

“好。”Tim点着头，一边朝着车子走去一边抽着鼻子。

 

“你需要什么吗？”Jason扬起眉毛问道，“之前Dick抓了我让我载他一程来找你，不过我本来是回哥谭的路上。我可以从庄园里给你拿点东西，或者……”

 

“不用了，谢谢你。”Tim小声地说。

 

“好吧，就这样吧。”Jason在回到他的摩托车前拍了拍他的后背。

 

“我们下高速吧，好吗？”Dick问道，把Tim带回了车里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tim在Dick的客房里睡着了，他隐约听到客厅里的电视声。他蜷缩得更紧了，享受着一种有力的胳膊环绕在他的腰间的感觉。

 

等等。

 

Tim睁开眼睛往下看，看到健壮有力的胳膊圈着他的腰。当他向肩膀后面看去的时候，他看到Conner平静的脸，他赤裸的肩膀和身躯。他轻轻地打着呼噜，Tim几乎能感觉到他的呼吸喷在他的脖子后面。

 

“哦，上帝，”Tim深呼吸着，他的心在胸膛里被揪住了。他试着把身体靠回他的怀抱中，拼命想要感受Conner发出的狂热，感受他的心跳，感受他的鼻子轻轻在脖子上蹭着的感觉。

 

他流下几滴眼泪，因为他感觉不到了。他感觉不到任何温暖的东西了，只剩下腿下面的冰冷的床单和他脸颊下面温热的枕头。

 

“Dick。”他呜咽着说，因为他知道他的哥哥还在客厅里醒着。他需要一个真正的人陪在他身边。

 

“Tim？”

 

Dick把头探进房间一会儿，然后快步走了过去打开了床头灯。

 

“我以为你睡着了，”Dick坐在床边说着。Tim翻了个身，将头放在Dick的膝盖上用手环绕着他的腰，“怎么了，孩子？”

 

“我爱过Conner，”Tim微弱的声音传出来，用鼻子蹭了蹭Dick的大腿，“我甚至都没有意识到过这一点。”

 

“噢，孩子，”Dick叹了口气，拨弄着Tim的头发，“我们会挺过来的，是吗？我知道现在这真的很难。”

 

“我一直看得见他，”Tim哭了，丝毫不在乎他的泪水浸湿了Dick的睡裤，“我感觉，想念他快让我疯掉了。”

 

“不，Tim，你不会疯的。”Dick一边轻声说着，一边擦着他的脸颊，“你只是失去你的挚友的时候发觉自己第一次痛失所爱。这两个合起来很难对付，孩子。”

 

Tim点点头，享受着一种温暖的躯体紧贴着他的感觉。他又啜泣了几声。

 

“嘘。”Dick安抚着他。他开始轻轻哼唱，不停地拨弄着Tim的头发直到Tim再次睡着了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

下一次Tim和Dick出去巡逻的时候，事情变得更糟糕了，因为现在Dick不得不看着他再次崩溃。

 

“不，不要他妈在这个时候！”Tim冲着漂浮在屋顶上面的Conner咆哮着。

 

“Tim。”Dick小声地说。

 

“呃，怎么了，小罗？”Conner降落在屋顶上，扬起了眉毛问道。

 

“我不会让自己再看见你了！我是再也受不了了，你快把我逼疯了！”Tim冲着他吼道，而Conner困惑地皱起眉头，“滚开！”

 

“你为什么要这么说，伙计？Conner向前走了几步。

 

“离我远点！”Tim尖叫着，伸出手去推开他。Kon没有动，因为他是钢铁之躯，也因为可能他就是一堵铁门。

 

“Tim，我也能看到他。”Dick说着，而Tim的眼睛睁大了。他用大拇指勾住头罩，然后把它从自己的头上推下来。他的头发在他盯着面前的那副强壮的胸膛的时候自由地散落下来。

 

“我错过了什么吗？”Conner瞥了一眼Dick问道，“你好，我还活着，我想来见你。我以为你会很开心看到我呢。”

 

“Kon？”Tim问道，抬起头看着他，双眼噙着泪水。

 

“呃，在。”Conner点点头。

 

“Conner！”Tim冲向前去，双臂环抱住Conner给了他一个能够压碎骨头的拥抱。

 

“这才是我想要的。”Conner笑着说，一只手搭在Tim的背上。

 

“很高兴你回来了，Conner。”Dick说，朝着他的方向微笑着点了点头，然后转身离开了。Conner举起两根手指和他敬礼，注视着他离开，然后他听见Tim在他胸前抽泣。

 

“Tim？”Conner问道，而Tim向后退了退，脱下手套擦了擦他的眼睛。

 

“抱歉，抱歉，”他挥了挥手说着，“只是有点失控。”

 

“我不是突然在你面前复活的，兄弟，”Conner咯咯笑着，而Tim也笑了起来，尽管他还流着眼泪，“我刚才是从农场过来这里的。”

 

“Kon，你都不知道没有你的时候我都经历了些什么，”Tim说着，把手套塞进了他的腰带，“我都快疯了。”

 

“Tim——”

 

“我一直能看到幻觉，无论我随便去哪我都能看到你。”

 

“Tim——”

 

“糟糕得我都觉得我也许……”

 

“Tim。”Conner提高了声音，最终引起了矮一点的少年的注意。Conner摇了摇头，双手捧起Tim的脸颊，俯过身想要亲吻他。

 

这正是Tim所期望的——千辛万苦之后得来的幸福结局。然而它来得太快了，以至于Tim激动到无法控制，哽咽着一遍又一遍地抽泣着。

 

“嘿，怎么了吗？”Conner问道，仍然捧着他的脸颊，“太过了吗？不想要吗？”

 

“不，不！我真的非常想要，”Tim对他保证，“Kon，我真的非常想念你。”

 

“我也很想念你，Tim，”Conner低声说着，探身吻了吻他的额头，“你有什么事情要做吗？”

 

“没有。”Tim摇摇头，巡逻现在不重要了。

 

“我们找个地方聊聊天吧。”Conner建议道，而Tim点了点头，让他抱起自己向着庄园飞去。


End file.
